Return of Psycho
by thelowlifepunk
Summary: It's been 2 years and Flaky's no longer the shy tomboy we remembered. Just as her life was going perfectly a familiar face comes back to, you guessed it, see her again. pairings: FxF with a little LxF
1. Prologue: The Escape

"Backup......we need.......backup.....," a very wounded guard said in his walkie talkie before he passed out due to loss of blood. The killer holding the bloody knife ran hastily away from him. He was breathing very hard, he hadn't been in a situation like this since he was in that Vietnamese concentration camp. Just when he was only 10 feet away from the gate when he heard dogs from behind and yelling from near the gate. "Shit," he muttered he new he was trapped, or was he? He looked up the tall metal fence with barbed wire on top and smiled, "meh, I've been through worse." He started climbing fast with not even stopping, when he got to the top he grabbed the wire with his hands and lifted it, creating an opening underneath the wire and jumped down. He looked at his hand, it had holes in it, but nothing he couldn't fix. He started running again. As he ran he heard more barking and heard the alarm go louder. This was just too perfect. He jumped in a river and hid under the bridge. When the dogs came to a halt they sniffed them out and barked. "You think he would've drowned?" asked one guard. "No, probably just swam away, this is in the police's matter now." another claimed. When he couldn't hear the last one's footsteps anymore he showed a wide sharp-toothed smile, 'Too damn easy.' he thought. He pulled out a folded up picture from the pocket of his shirt unfolded it and his smile came back, "Now to pay a little visit to my darling."


	2. Chapter 1: Walk to School

NOTE: Hello everyone, this is the author, I just wanna let you guys know, since I forgot to tell you in the prologue, the characters are humans with animal features, and the rest of the story will be in what I call "play format" so yeah enjoy! ^^ (oh and if your wondering why they aren't cold in the rain, it's because it's in the middle of spring, also meaning it's warm).

A girl with orange hair in a ponytail and cat ears and a tail stood under her pink umbrella while she applied another touch of lipgloss. She wore a uniform that included a short white buttoned up shirt, with a red tie with black strips, a red skirt, white socks that went up to her knees and mary-jane shoe type heels (don't know what those are called! .), and carried a brown school bag. She then heard her name being she turned to the direction of the voice and smiled. Her friends were walking towards her wearing the same uniforms and carrying two different pink umbrellas, one had white, poofy hair with white rabbit ears and a tail, while another had long blonde hair in a ponytail with yellow horse ears and a tail.

Cat girl: Hey guys, what's up?

Rabbit girl: Sorry were late Lisa, Rapunzel couldn't find her other shoe.

Rapunzel: Krissy, we also had to drop you're little sister off at her bus stop!

Lisa: Whatever, so Rapunzel excited about going to the same school as us?

Rapunzel: Very! Oh this will really be better now that we can see each other at school.

As the girls kept talking about their friend's upcoming day, a girl with red, sorta frizzy hair walked and stopped only two feet away from them. She wore the same uniform as the girls, but she carried a green umbrella instead. Seeing her, Lisa and Krissy stopped their conversation for only three seconds and then went back to chatting. Curious, Rapunzel looked at the girl.

Rapunzel: Guys, who is that?

Again Krissy and Lisa stopped in their conversation but this time it was for ten seconds, they looked at each other nervously and then looked at Rapunzel.

Krissy (whispering): Rapunzel, we don't exactly don't like to talk about that girl.

Rapunzel: Why not? Is she a bitch or something?

Krissy (still whispering): No, No! She's very nice! It's just that well, two years ago...

Lisa (whispering): She had a "thing" for a psycho!

Krissy (still whispering): Lisa!

Lisa (still whispering): Oh come on Krissy! We all know that those two had something going on!

Krissy (still whispering): You don't know that! And besides he was five years older then she was!

Lisa (still whispering): Yeah, like that makes a difference!

Krissy (still whispering): Well I've kinda known her a little longer then you have and I know she wasn't that kind of girl!

?: You know, if you guys are gonna whisper you should do it more quietly.

The girls turned and saw the red headed girl smiling next to them.

Krissy: Oh.....um......hi.....Flaky........um......eh......we were just going right now........so.......ummmmm.....you're gonna have to excuse us......

The girls then ran off, not caring if their legs were getting wet. Flaky sighed, ever since that incident not many people treated her like they used to. Some of her friends even started avoiding her. She shook the thought out of her head when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

?: FLAKY! OVER HERE!

She turned to see two other girls wearing the same uniform (gotta stop putting that in .) under a sheltered bus stop. The one who was calling her had pink hair that went down to her shoulders, a red headband in her hair, and pink chipmunk features while the other had blue hair tied in a high pony tail wore a pink flower barrette, along with a green air freshener (her lucky one she called it) and had skunk features. Flaky ran towards them with a smile.

Flaky: Hey Giggles, Petunia, what's up?

Giggles: Heya! Come on sit down, must hurt your legs to be standing!

Flaky (sits): So what's going on?

Giggles: Nothing much, you?

Flaky: My morning's been great, except for the reminder of him.

Petunia: Oh no, did those get to you again?

Flaky: Sorta, but I think I'll make it through the day.

Giggles: Well that's good to hear.

As Giggles and Petunia talked about other things Flaky couldn't help but feel like something was just coming back. Something that would get in the way of her life again.

A/N: Honestly, this story played better in my head, but oh well! I'm still gonna try to finish it.

PEACE OUT MOTHER F##KERS!

~L.L.P.


	3. Ch 2: InvestigationPainful Memory

_**HA! DIDN'T THINK I'D UPDATE DID YA! SORRY 'BOUT THIS BEING LATE BUT I DECIDED JUST TO TRY MY BEST OKAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY WERE LITTLE BUT THEY INSPIRED ME TO GO ON!**_

_**YOUR LITTLE BITCH,**_

_**T.L.L.P.**_

A man with wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora walked in through the lobby to the asylum. He took his hat off to reveal snow white hair and beard along with ram horns and ears sticking out and a serious look on his face. A worker came to his aid immediately after being pointed to his location.

Worker: Captain, thank God you came!

Captain: Yeah yeah I know, after the loud and panicking message I got I got down here as fast as I could. Now can you please explain to me what the hell is going on here, cause all I could hear on my phone was screaming that nearly made me deaf!

Worker (looks nervous): Oh, sorry it's just that well, one of our dangerous patients has kinda escaped.

The captain was silent for a moment, then started talking again.

Captain (at a low volume): You mean to tell me that one of the most secured asylums in the whole country (voice now raising at a high volume) actually managed to not catch an escaped mental patient who could be hurting innocent bystanders as we speak!

Worker (looking like he pissed himself): W...welllll he was a sergeant in the war...

Captain (shouting): I don't care if he was the Goddamn tooth fairy! I thought this place had high security, nothing could get in or out!

Worker: Well yeah but it was just, unexpected.

Captain: *frustrated sigh* Well who exactly _are _we dealing with here?

Worker: Ummmmm...Sergeant Flippy DeLarge...

The captain froze.

Worker: Ummmmmm captain...

Captain(wide eyed and whispering): By God...

_She breathed heavily as she looked at the situation she was in. One arm was wrapped around her waist and holding her to it's owner, while the other was stretched out with a bowie knife in it's hand that pointed to anybody in the group of policemen that dared to come close._

_Officer:__ Sir please, just hand the girl over..._

_?:__ No! You can't take her. *arm wraps tighter around her waist* She's EVERYTHING to me! I LOVE HER!_

_As the words came out of his mouth she started to cry. "Why did this have to happen?," she kept repeating in her head. Her captor looked down but couldn't see her face, but he could tell by the sound of the sniffles coming from her she wasn't too happy._

_? (in a soft tone): __Flaky?_

_She didn't answer. She kept her hot, watery eyes closed and kept wishing that she could wake up from this nightmare._

_?: __Flaky?_

_Flaky (thinking): __Shut up! Just go away, stop talking. Why won't you leave me alone?_

?: Flaky...

Flaky (shouts and stands): SHUT UP!

The lunchroom went silent, the other teens stopped what they were doing and looked at her for a few minutes. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Flaky; Eheh heh heh...sorry...*sits back down*

After sitting back down kids started talking silently about her little outburst while either snickering or pointing at her.

Flaky; *sighs*

Giggles: Flaky were you crying?

Flaky; Y...yeah *sniff* but I'm fine *wipes tears with napkin*

Petunia: Jeez Flaky, that must of been some nightmare you had. Want to talk about it?

Flaky; Oh no I'll be fine.

Giggles: You sure?

Flaky: Y...yes...don't worry about me.

?: Pfft who would worry about trash like _**you**_?

Flaky turned to see the most unpleasant thing towering over her, Fluffy. Fluffy was a cat girl who wore her pink hair in two pig (or is it pink?) tails and her face was always plastered with make-up. She along with Pinky, a "wolf" (or so she claims) girl with long purple-pinkish hair, and Ice, a bear girl with short light blue hair and purple bear features, always picked on Flaky everyday, why? Because their "dream guy" had a crush on her instead of them.

Petunia; Piss off Fluffy!

Fluffy: Stay out of this Cinderella!

Petunia: Heh, is that the best you can come up with?

?: Girls, girls please! Break it up!

It was Ms. Mishaka, the assistant principal. The fox woman stood with her hands held up, the girls stopped and looked at her.

Ms. Mishaka: Fluffy, Pinky, Ice! Go sit at another table!

Fluffy (in a sweet voice): Oh Ms. Mishaka, we weren't...

Ms. Mishaka: _**Now**_

Fluffy took one last glare at Flaky and walked off with her friends stealing glares at her as well.

Petunia: Ms. Mishaka I...

Ms. Mishaka: Well deal with that problem later Ms. Flora, right now I would like to see Ms. Quill in my office.

Flaky was both surprised and questionable. Ms. Mishaka looked at the face she was making.

Ms. Mishaka: Oh no, don't worry dear you didn't do anything wrong, it's just...we just need to talk.

Flaky nodded her head and stood up. Petunia did the same.

Ms. Mishaka: Ms. Flora, I'm sorry but this is a private conversation. You and Ms. Lovelace (hey! it is a real last name! seriously! I had a teacher who had that last name!) should just finish eating. Petunia nodded and leaned in Flaky's ear.

Petunia (whispering): Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing serious and if it is, then Giggles and I are here for you.

Flaky smiled and nodded then followed Ms. Mishaka to her office. She felt a shiver up her spine and her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Flaky: _Why do I keep getting this scared and worried feeling?_

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh shitzzzz...Well let's see how this turns out...**

**Credit for creation of some of the HTF's last names goes to puppycat23, Fluffy belongs to Stitchlover96, Pinky I think belongs to Flippy-4-ever, and Ice belongs to super-flippy-fan4.**

**Stitchlover96, Flippy-4-ever, super-flippy-fan4, or anyone else who has a problem with me using real flip-sue OCs then just tell me instead of dissing me. Thank you.**

**T.L.L.P. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Bad News and Interviews

_**AWESOMENESS! I'M SORTA ON A ROLE HERE! I'VE ALSO STARTED TO PLAY ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK, WHICH I'M NOW ADDICTED TO! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, ENJOY CHAPTER 3.**_

_**YOUR SKINNY-BUT-NOT-SLUTTY,**_

_**T.L.L.P.**_

__

When Ms. Mishaka and Flaky reached her office another woman was waiting for Ms. Mishaka. The woman was Ms. Lollyrog (_shut up I was in a silly mood!_) an English teacher with sloth ears who was the laziest teacher around the school. Standing next to her stood two pale skinned girls, one with long messy light green hair, accessorized with a black hat that resembled the cartoon character Chowder's, along with black arm and leg warmers, and black vans instead of the usual, and light blue eyes, with a crooked white tail, with a messy black tip, while the other one had medium-length dark green curly hair placed in a bun, with a few strands going down the face, tan tights, black high-heels, red lip gloss, and blood red eyes. The girls looked at the opposite direction of each other, the dark haired one had a look of anger, while the lighter head had one of blank.

Ms. Mishaka: Ms. Lollyrog, this isn't much of a surprise. Just give me a few minutes I just need to talk to Ms. Quill...

?: Flaky's here?

Flaky looked in the lighter head's direction and was met with a bright, beaming smile. She knew both of the girls, unfortunately, the lighter head was Frankie. She was very hyperactive and knew everyone's name and only wanted to be their friends if she thought of them as "awesomesauce". After Frankie's question the darker head only glanced at Flaky, then looked away with a 'hmph'. This was Velma, she was a lot meaner then Frankie, and didn't want to be anyone's friend, mainly because of the fact that she was a movie star and didn't want to get involved in 'unimportant matters'.

Ms. Mishaka: Ms. Cox I understand that at this point you want to, how you, the otakus, and the japanese say, "glomp" Ms. Quill, but right know I need to talk to her, okay?

Frankie *depressed and looking to the floor*: Okay...

And with that, Ms. Mishaka and Flaky walked into her office.

__

Ms. Mishaka: Have a seat.

Flaky: Ms. Mishaka what ever I have 'done' I would like you to look at the surveillance tape...

Ms. Mishaka: Oh dear it's nothing like that!

Flaky: Oh *exhales with relief*. So why did you send me in?

Flaky looked at Ms. Mishaka and was met with a worried look.

Ms. Mishaka; Flaky, *sighs* how do I put this? Do you remember Sgt. DeLarge?

Flaky's eyes widened and immediately a montage of flashbacks appeared before her eyes.

Flaky *eyes still widened*: Y...yes, w...w...why do you a...a...ask that?

Ms. Mishaka could sense the red head's uncomfortable state, but this was a situation of protection, so she had to continue.

Ms. Mishaka: Well I had just received news from the asylum he was put in, and it turns out, he had escaped there at 1:15 this mourning.

Flaky's mouth was dry. She remembered when he was taken away, the officers claimed that the place he was going to had high top security and would never let him out until he was cured, so why in fuck's name was he on the loose?

As more and more horrible thoughts entered her poor little mind Ms. Mishaka continued.

Ms. Mishaka: However, they're guards claimed that his trail ended at a deep creek with a bridge, so it is 50% possible he drowned.

That statement didn't help with the situation, Flaky and her both knew that that was more than unlikely that that could've happened, after all this guy was in the freakin' army! He probably went through much worse then that!

Ms. Mishaka: Ms. Quill, *Flaky looks up* if it helps you feel any better, your parents have heard this news, and they hired some officers to stake out near the school, and your house, just to keep you under surveillance...

Flaky started to feel better, but another fact came up to ruin her pleasant thoughts, this guy also happened to defeat a whole army, _without any help!_ So that meant that he could easily take out a cop car just by closing his eyes! Not to mention he was a master at camouflaging so he could just sneak in and sneak out while she was drugged or something.

Ms. Mishaka: If you want Ms. Quill, your parents have also offered to have officers escort you and follow you.

As safe as that sounded it would become obvious to her friends then they would want to help and then get hurt by having him kill them in the forest or worse, outside the border!

Flaky: Um...well I think the cars should be enough, I can just carry a knife or something when I'm going places.

Ms. Mishaka: Well, you might want to tell your parents that, but if anything happens come to me or your friends, alright.

Flaky *smiles and nods*: Okay

And on that note Flaky walked out.

Ms. Mishaka: *sighs* Okay, Ms. Cox, Ms. Vanderbelt, and Ms. Lollyrog!

__

The Captain sighed. This was the tenth patient that they were interviewing and he was already tired. Mainly because most of the answers he got were at first truthful, but then would turn into a life story at the middle and then they would have to interview another one.

Captain: Alright, who's next?

Worker: Well this one actually knew him very well, so she could be of some help.

Captain: So why are you talking a little worried?

Worker: Well, she too is also a murderer, even though she seems sweet, she always ends up killing other patients claiming her imaginary friend Mr. Pickles is doing it.

Captain: A risk I'm willing to take.

When they found her door the worker took his keys out and opened it. The captain entered it only to find a girl, about the age of 16, wearing a straight jacket in a corner with her head and her sheep ears and tail low.

Worker *softly*: Lammy? Lammy? There's a man here to talk to you.

Lammy's ears and head perked up and turned her body around. The captain got a better look at her face. Her short purple hair hung down covering some of her face, but not enough for the captain to see her dark circled purple eyes. She had a tired expression on her face, like she stayed up for a week.

Lammy: Yes?

The captain walked over to her.

Captain; Lammy I'm Captain Hammilton, I'm here looking for a friend of yours by the name of Flippy.

Lammy's eyes perked up, but only for a few seconds.

Lammy: What do you want to know?

Captain: From what I understand you and him were kinda close during your times here.

Lammy *nodding*: Yes, we were. But not as much due to Mr. Pickles not liking Fliqpy.

Captain *confused look*: Fliqpy?

Lammy: Yeah his evil side. He was so mean and Mr. Pickles and him would sometimes get into fights, but not physical ones.

Captain: Well alright, but can you tell me something about Flippy?

Lammy: Well he was nice to me, and we sometimes had tea parties together while our imaginary friends weren't looking, he used to talk to me a lot during the parties.

Captain: What did he talk about?

Lammy: Sometimes about what Fliqpy did in his dreams, other times about his past, but he loved to talk about a certain someone *smiles at the memory*.

Captain: Who?

Lammy: Her name was Flaky. *giggles* I remembered when he talked about her I would always see a faint blush on his cheeks. He would go on and on about how sweet and kind she was, she sounded like the kind of girl any guy would want. *sighs* I remember I had a certain someone myself. *sighs* Truffles, I wish you could've seen that in me.

Captain: Is there anything else you would like to add, Lammy?

Lammy: Hm? Oh no, like I said we didn't spend that much time together due to our imaginary friends, sorry.

Captain: Well thank you for your time.

The captain walked out.

Captain: Are there any others?

Worker: No, the others avoided him because of his problem.

Just then a scream came from Lammy's room. The captain and the worker rushed back in to find another worker with his head twisted backwards between Lammy's feet. (she snapped his neck with her legs when he tried to make her take her medicine, people :P)

Lammy: Mr. Pickles, not again!

__

**YAY! I GOTS MEH OCS IN HERE! :D But in this story they're 2 years older, but that's okay! I'm also happy to have someone else die in here! :D**

**Credit for creation of some of the HTF's last names goes to puppycat23.**

**T.L.L.P. **


	5. Ch4: Not Billy Bob! and a New Discovery

**Me: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK CHAINED TO ME!**

**W.B.: *looks like a big cement cube with a stupid expression on it's face* Duhhhhh...It waz fun bein chained 2 you! *makes stupid smile***

**Me: Yeah yeah I know. But now, I'M GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU SO THAT OTHER WRITERS WON'T HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM! *throws coffee cup***

**W.B.: *dodges* Duhhhhh heh hee...TRY AGAIN! *somehow slides away very fast***

**Me: *growls* Well enjoy this long awaited chapter (and btw it's no longer written in play format and also whenever you see bold print those are my notes so that you won't get confused) while I chase after the S.O.B. who delayed me. *gets out chainsaw* COME BACK HERE YOU NON-SYMMETRIC BASTARD!**

**

* * *

**

Leaves and mud dripped down Fliqpy. He panted very hard due to swimming and running all night long. And his eyes developed more bags, making them look like his eyeballs were being swallowed by their own sockets. He leaned up against a tree to catch his breath and a break.

After ten minutes he looked over to the road and decided to walk towards it. He would like to at least see a sign indicating his whereabouts. When he neared it he glanced over to where a sign reading 'Happy Tree Town 30 Mi' was planted. He rubbed the corners of his eyes with his forefinger and his thumb. It was great he was nearing the town, but if he kept on walking he might pass out, someone would find him, and then back to the looney bin.

His bear ears perked up as they heard the sound of an engine. He jumped in the nearest bush and looked toward the right. A gleeful smile was planted on his face. Coming towards his direction was a white pick-up truck.

A maniacal chuckle released from his mouth as he reached for a large sharp piece of glass that just so happened to be lying near him. He threw it on the road and watched as one of the front tires ran over it and released a deflating sound.

The truck came to an immediate stop and the driver's door opened revealing a man in his forties with long shaggy brown hair and rabbit features. He wore a white dirty undershirt, ripped blue jeans, and a 7-11 logo cap. "Aw shit!," he yelled, "That's just great! Now I'm gonna be late for Mary-Ann's barbecue! (btw this guys a red neck if you haven't guessed) Mama and the family will never rely on me to bring the turkey again!"

While the red neck kept cussing, Fliqpy quietly snuck near the truck and opened up the driver's door a little more. His eyes lit up brightly and his teeth extended their smile as he saw a tool box under the driver seat.

He grabbed a jack hammer then crept towards the man's back. "Well complaining never solved a thing. Better go get my jackhammer before I run even more late." the man said. "Here you go," Fliqpy said. The man turned around, "Why thank you...wait a minute! What are you doin'...aaaahhhhhhhh!" the man was cut off as Fliqpy shoved the jack hammer into his socket and twisted it out while pulling, causing the man's eye and his brain to be pulled out with it.

The now dead man flopped to the paved road. Fliqpy threw him over his shoulder and threw him in the back of the truck. 'Meh, I could always dump him on the way there,' he thought as he grabbed the spare tire.

* * *

The sound of a whistle opened up the girl's locker room doors, pouring out 19 girls in white short sleeve shirts with the school's name printed on each one, maroon shorts that went down to their knees, accompanied with different pairs of socks and tennis shoes.

"Alright ladies let's go, go, go!," shouted Ms. Renard (try and guess what animal features she has :P) as the female students ran toward the center of the field. As she counted the students for attendance she found that the class was one short. "Okay, does anyone know where Flaky is?" she announced. "Probably making out with Ms. Mishaka in her office, knowing how much of a whore she is," Fluffy whispered to her friends. They started giggling until Ms. Renard's voice startled them, "Is there something you would like to announce to the class girls?"

Fluffy gave a fake innocent smile and replied in a fake sweet tone, "Why no Ms. Renard, just reminding Ice not to leave her socks in the locker room again." "No you weren't, you were telling about how Flaky...oof." Ice was cut short after Pinky elbowed her in the ribs.

"Right...any who, Giggles, any clue where you think Flaky might be?" "Here!" a distant voice cried out. The whole class turned and saw Flaky in her gym uniform running towards the crowd. She stopped in front of Ms. Renard and crouched down, catching her breath. "Quill, where the hell have you been?" Ms. Renard asked. Flaky's response was handing her a note stating her whereabouts, written by Ms. Mishaka herself.

Ms. Renard nodded and motioned for her to join the rest of the girls. "Okay now that that mystery is solved, let's go over the lesson plan for today!" Ms. Renard exclaimed, "We are going to be playing softball, now because I'm happy and I want to avoid fights with teammates, I'm going to let you guys choose your teams instead of letting me do it."

The girls broke out into joyful whispers and giggles but silenced after the whistle blew, indicating their choosing time.

* * *

"Is the coast clear, bro?" a menacing voice whispered. At this point a teenager poked his head out of the door leading from the cafeteria to the field. The teen had messy, short forest green hair accompanied with raccoon features, dark green eyes, and wearing the boy's uniform, (which consists of the same shirt and tie as the girls, just with black slacks and shoes) with the shirt unbuttoned at the collar and not tucked in the slacks, along with dirty beat up sneakers and money filling up his pockets (and pants, socks, shoes, *blushes* underwear, but let's just move on!).

He looked around and saw the girls gym class in the middle of a softball game. "I would say so Shift, but we might want to be extra careful," the young thief replied. With that, another teen identical to the first one, stepped out. He wore the same outfit and had money in the same places. But he wore a brown fedora with a green ribbon in the middle, just to indicate which twin was which.

"Alright Lift, let's make a break for it before the lunch lady realizes the register's broken," Shifty whispered to his brother. They both tip-toed away from the door and then made a dash toward the baseball bleachers.

When they were under the bleachers they did their signature chuckle and high fived each other. "Success!" Shifty whispered. "Now what?" Lifty asked. "Now, my dear brother, we hide the money somewhere near here and after school we collect it and take it home!" Shifty replied. "Yes! Now we can eat something other then moldy turkey for dinner!" Lifty gleefully whispered.

They did a joyous dance together for a minute then emptied the money out. "Kay, I'll go hide the money while you keep a look out," Shifty whispered. "How come you always hide the money?" Lifty asked in a whiney voice. "We've already been over this, I'm 10 minutes older then you, and the oldest should always hide the money! Now quit acting like a baby and keep guard! Kapesh!" Shifty answered in annoying tone. Lifty looked to the ground with a pout and then muttered a 'Kapesh' in response.

"Good! Now if anyone comes near..." "I'll just make a crow sound!" Lifty replied. Shifty facepalmed himself, "Fine, whatever..." 'Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to that kid," Shifty thought as he crawled under the bushes.

"Quill! Your up!" At the sound of Ms. Renard's voice Lifty turned his head in the direction of the softball field. He saw a girl around his age with sorta frizzy red hair in a ponytail step up to the plate. She practiced a few swings and then nodded to the pitcher, indicating she was ready.

His eyes widened when she hit the ball really high, and on the first try! Then he watched as she ran around the bases with a happy and angelic, as he would call it, smile formed on her face. He looked at the grass under his feet with his heart pounding a mile a minute and a blush growing on his face.

"Alright all set!" Shifty said, "Now let's get back to class, before that asshole of a math teacher realizes were not..." Shifty stopped as he realized his brother wasn't paying to him, but to something outside the bleachers. He walked over and looked at where his brother was staring. "Checking out the ladies Lift?" Shifty asked in a sly voice. "Just one," Lifty mumbled unfazed.

"Oh really, who's the pretty girl then?" To answer his question, Lifty pointed to a red head being high fived by a blonde with a messy pony tail. Shifty's eyes widened, "You mean Flaky?" Lifty was snapped out of his day dream, "That's Flaky? The same Flaky who was a coward two years ago! The same one who looked like a boy!" "Yeah and the same one who caught Cornel Crazy's eye." Shifty added.

"My God, dude is she really that pretty now, I mean, being removed of all her tomboyish things!" Lifty exclaimed as if he had just seen an angel, "I mean, after all these years of robbing her and making fun of her, I hadn't noticed how beautiful she was!" Shifty rolled his eyes, "Dude, please don't get involved with her. As hot as she is now she could still have the same problems as before, plus who knows, G.I. Jerk could show up anytime and it'll be like robbing his house on Christmas all over again."

Shifty shuddered at the memory of being skinned alive by a cookie, but Lifty was one of those guys who always thought more about the positives. "Not necessarily, come to think of it, I heard lately she's been hanging with Giggles and Petunia, meaning that not only did they change her style, but they could've changed her attitude! Besides, Sergeant Psycho is long gone! Don't you remember they took him to a looney bin with high security, plus if he's released, he might not be interested in her anymore due to him being cured and growing out of his crush!"

Shifty opened his mouth to say something but figured his now lovesick brother wouldn't hear him and just sighed in defeat.

* * *

**ME: OH YEAH! *does pelvic thrust* Ha! I had a lot of fun doing this chapter and somebody else got killed! *does cartwheel and lands and breaks a coffee table* Ow fuck, who the hell put that there?**

**FLIPPY: Sgt. Psycho did! Or do you prefer to call me Cornel Crazy or G.I. JERK!**

**ME: C'mon dude, I was only having fun, you know that.**

**FLIPPY: *gives me an angry stare then walks away***

**ME: PRIMA DONNA!**

**FLIPPY: *turns around and dashes towards me***

**ME: OH FUCKBALLS! *runs away while being chased by Flippy***

**FLAKY: *pokes head out then comes out and holds up sign saying "Stay Tuned!"***


	6. Ch5: Steamy Shower pt 1

**Me: FINALLY! I GOT TO THIS CHAPTER AND I'M DONE WITH MIDTERMS!**

**Frankie: WOOT! YEA BOY!**

**Me: Sorry peeps but lately I've had midterms, laziness, and have been looking into other fandoms, but none of the less, I intend to finish this story! So, at long last...**

**Frankie: HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**

**Me: *glares* You're lucky I love you. **

**

* * *

**

Flaky froze and tried to process what had happened. She was frozen in place, blue paint was dripping down her, and some of the girls working with her had shocked and horrified expressions while others had similar expressions but with hilarious instead of horrified on their faces. "Flaky!" She snapped out of her trance and looked up finding a shocked Frankie leaning on the balcony.

"Oh Flaky I'm so so so so so so sorry!" Frankie explained while Flaky watched her run down the stairs and toward her stopping in front. "I didn't mean to do it, it's just I was trying to show Velma how fun our punishment could be but then the paint can slipped out of my hands and, and..." At that moment Flaky found herself in a tight bear hug.

"I'm sorry!" Frankie bellowed. "I just thought if I showed her how to paint a blue lighting streak she would like her punishment better!" This returned Flaky to being stunned, first being covered in paint and now having the person who did it feel so sorry as to hug her while at the brink of crying.

"Um, there there, Frankie it's okay," Flaky answered while patting the whining girl's back, "look I'm not hurt or anything, and besides, it's just paint and it comes off in the shower, so don't worry about it, okay." Frankie pulled away but still held her in her grasp. "Okay," Frankie answered.

"Alright Cox, quit making things so dramatic, after all that's Vanderbelt's job," Ms. Renard said trying to lighten up the mood. Velma only scoffed and mumbled something about Ms. Renard being jealous of her talent. "Come on Quill you can use the locker room showers and I can wash your uniform in the washing machine," **(actually there is one, due to some girls wanting to wash their swimsuits at school!)** Ms. Renard continued.

Flaky replied with a nod and followed the teacher out of the gymnasium. Frankie sighed and at the same moment a girl with short blue-layered hair that reached down to the middle of her neck, blue cat features, light blue eyes, and an x-scar under her left cheek approached behind Frankie.

"Frankie, you just spilled a can of blue paint on her, it's not like you stabbed her or anything," the cat girl commented. "Hm? Oh yeah I know Mimi, but still she's just too cute and sexy for anything to happen to her," Frankie exclaimed. Mimi gave her a questionable look, "What're you a lesbian?" "No, just bi," Frankie answered. But upon realizing what Mimi had asked she turned to the cat girl and gave her a seductive look, "Why were you wondering Mimi?" asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"You try and pull anything sexual on me, and I will make sure that you'll end up just like Pedo Bear **(aka Disco Bear, what I don't like him!)** after he flipped my skirt," Mimi threatened. "Aw come on Mimi, ya know what they say, 'Don't knock it til' ya try it!'" Frankie joyfully called out after her leaving the rest of the girls looking at the two awkwardly.

* * *

Captain Hamilton sighed as he looked out the front window of his Crown Victoria **(it's a cop car, look it up!)**. Due to him being the only officer brave enough to encounter Flippy again, it was demanded that he help the assigned detective, Detective Sherman, with the investigation.

He glanced at the detective from the corner of his eye then focused on the road again. "So Sherman, how long have you had this job?" the captain asked. The young detective's German Shepherd ears perked up hearing his name. "About a year now, I seem to enjoy it. I mean it's exciting going after another killer," the upbeat detective replied with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Ah youth, always excited and upbeat," the old captain thought to himself as he chuckled. "Well, do you pretty much have a clue of who were after here?" Hamilton asked. "Yeah yeah, another maniac running around, I meet people like those everyday," Sherman replied uninterested.

With those words the captain pulled over unexpectedly, causing the detective to yell with surprise. When they stopped at the side of the dirt road the old captain received a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at him. "What the fuck are you trying to do you old coot, you could've gotten us into a crash!" the frightened detective shouted.

"You don't know who you're gonna be dealing with," Hamilton replied seriously. Sherman gave him a blank look. "Wha...what are you talking about..." "I'm talking about DeLarge, you idiot!" the captain snapped, "You think that he's just another predictable maniac that can easily be read, think again! He's a professional at stealth and a genius at traps, and it's all thanks to his military training."

Sherman raised a brow, "Thanks for the tip, but how did you know that and why do I need to know that?" "Because, I was there when he lost complete control of his mind," Hamilton replied solemnly, "and the reason you need to know a little more about him is because he will stop at nothing to get his 'sweet treasure' as he would call her."

* * *

"Ah here it is!" Ms. Renard announced to herself as she finally found the key on the jumbled up key ring. Flaky smiled in relief, now she would't have to keep using paper towels to try and wipe the mess off her hair, face, and uniform.

When Ms. Renard opened the door Flaky rushed in and went straight to her locker, turned the combination lock, and opened it. She removed all of her clothing and undergarments and stashed them in her locker and then took out her shampoo, conditioner, towel, and pair of flip-flops. After she put her flip-flops on and walked over to the shower area.

She turned hung her towel on a nerby rack and turned the shower dial to the hot side. She sighed as the warm water covered her, she had to admit, she was actually glad that Frankie accidently poured that paint all over her, she didn't realize how much she needed this, especially after today.

"Quill? I'm going to wash your uniform, so in case your looking for it, it'll be in the washing machine!" Ms. Renard called out. "Okay, thank you," Flaky responded and then closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the water.

* * *

When hearing Flaky's response Ms. Renard gathered the blue stained clothes and bra **(the paint soaked through the shirt but not the skirt, okay guys)** and went to the washing station.

As she started up the washer she layed the clothes on the table nearby. _"Hmmm, I wonder if she would like her panties washed?"_ Ms. Renard thought to herself, _"Maybe she'll feel good knowing everything is clean, but then again, she might not like me touching her stuff that she feels private about. Oh hell, I'll just ask her."_

But as Ms. Renard exited the washing area she heard someone call her name. "Ms. Renard, Ms. Renard, Ms. Ren...oof." The girl and Ms. Renard collided and both landed on their butts.

Ms. Renard looked up and her face immediatly formed a look of annoyance. "Hello there Ms. Meretriz **(Portugese for whore XD)**," she greeted with no hint of pleasantly tone in her voice. "Hi Misses Renard," Ice cheerfully yelled. "Meretriz, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not married, it's Miss Renard not Mrs."

"Oh well sor-reh," Ice replied while making a stupid face consiting of her eyes being crossed and her tounge shooting out of her mouth.

"Is there something you needed?" Ms. Renard asked with clear annoyance in her voice. "Eh? Oh yeah, um can you, uh liek, help me with something?" Ice repiled. "What do you need help with?" Ms. Renard asked. "Psh, I don't know stuff," Ice repiled doing a hair flip.

Ms. Renard sighed, "What kind of stuff?" "Just follow me okay!" Ice yelled while getting up and walking away. Ms. Renard rolled her eyes and followed Ice. "You do realize if you yell at me again I will have to put you in detention," Ms. Renard stated while she followed Ice out the door, forgeting the fact that Flaky was still in the lockeroom.

* * *

Fluffy peered from behind a wall as she saw that Ice was leading Ms. Renard away from the lockeroom. _"Showtime,"_ she thought while a smirk appeared on her face. She turned to Pinky and nodded notifiying her that it was time.

Both girls waited until their friend and the gullible teacher turned a corner before they dashed out of their hiding place and entered the lockeroom.

"You gather Frizzy's other clothes near her locker, and I'll get started on the other ones," Fluffy whispered to Pinky. Pinky replied with a silent nod and tip-toed toward their target's locker.

When Fluffy found Flaky's clothes on the table she gave an evil smile. _"Oh Ms. Renard, you klutz of a teacher, you should never leave a student belongings exposed in front of the student's eneimies,"_ Fluffy thought as her smile got bigger and she held up a pair of sissors that joyfully started snipping the air **(oh thanks Fluffy, now the air has holes in it!)**.

* * *

"You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," Flaky sang to herself as she finished washing the rest of the conditioner out of her hair.

As she hummed the rest of the tune she closed her eyes and continued to get lost in her little world. "Aw, does that song describe how you feel about me now?" a familar voice asked her. She gasped and turned around only to be met with a forceful shove to the tiled wall.

When she looked up her pupils shrunk, "N...no...," she whispered. Staring at her with golden eyes that gave off a predetory look and a razor sharp psychotic smile was none other then Fliqpy himself.

* * *

**Me: Ha ha! Cliffhanger bitches! Oh and for those who cared, Renard is for fox. Okay Gunslingers-White-Rose, thank you for giving me permission to use Mimi and Denny, and I'll try to keep them in character! Oh and don't worry about Frankie, she'll stay away from Mimi!**

**Frankie:**** *pouts* Hey!**

**Me:**** You know exactly why.**

**Frankie: *raises hand* Question!**

**Me: Yes?**

**Frankie: Will there be a lime or a lemon in the next chapter?**

**Me: Umm no but there is an orange!**

**Frankie; Orange?**

**Me: Well the next chapter will have some sexual situations in it, but not as much as a lime or a lemon, so I'm just callin it an orange.**

**Frankie: Oh okay, but one more question, why can't you make a lime or a lemon?**

**Me: *face turns red* B..B...BECAUSE! WHILE I'M WRITING THEM I GET A TAD...**

**Frankie: Horny? Bashful? Wet? Flustered?**

**Me: *smacks Frankie upside her head***

**Frankie: Owwwww what?**

**Frankie and Velma belong to me  
****Mimi belongs to the lovely Ms. Gunslingers-White-Rose  
****Some of the HTF's last names were created by the fabulous puppycat23  
****Fluffy belongs to Stitchlover96  
****Pinky I think belongs to Flippy-4-ever  
****Ice belongs to super-flippy-fan4**


	7. Chapter 6: Steamy Shower pt 2

**Me: Hey guys sorry 'bout the wait, I got lazy again plus my journalism teacher put more work on me!**

**Fliqpy: *mutters* pfft too damn lazy to even take a piss**

**Me: Well then I guess we can skip the orange, plus other possible future sexual referenced scenes...**

**Fliqpy: Hey hey, it was only a joke! *forces a smile* Your one of the non-lazy assholes out there!**

**Me: Oh you! *slaps hard on his shoulder* Kay let's move on!**

* * *

"Hey Captain, where exactly are we going?" the young detective asked. Captain Hamilton chuckled, "Well you want to get to know your prey more, don't you?"

Detective Sherman was now even more puzzled then before, "But I already looked over his file, plus you gave me a heads up on him, what more do I need to know?"

The captain took his left hand off the wheel to scratch his snow white beard. "We might know a lot about him, but we can't be too careful," the captain replied putting his hand back on the wheel. "Because that's how we got into this whole mess," the captain thought as his fading grey eyebrows knitted together creating an almost deep indentation above his nose.

The black car made a right turn onto a rubble and dusty road. The tall trees growing near the isolated road made sure that no sun light could infiltrate it, giving the path an eery appearance.

The detective felt shivers go up his spine and his ears go flat. He was relieved that he wasn't coming here at night. "Now you wouldn't be scared would you Sherman?" the occupied man jumped at the sound of the driver's voice. "No just, a little creeped out, that's all," the detective lied.

The old man chuckled again, "Well if you think this place is creepy, wait till you meet the person who lives in it." The detective let out a small whimper. He couldn't even imagine what the inhabitants were like. They could be a cannibalistic village, a crazy religious cult who still practiced human sacrifice, or even a town cursed by haunting, vengeful spirits! He had to stop watching those movies.

* * *

She was glued. It was impossible, he couldn't be here now, could he? He was one to do impossible things, such as disappear or stand on the ceiling **(see Hide and Seek and Flippin Burgers to understand this)**, but managing to arrive here in three days?

"Aren't you happy to see me, darling?" his heated whisper brought her back to her current situation. Blood flowed to her face as she realized two things:

One- He was now pressed against her body.

and Two- Both of them had no trace of cloth on their bodies.

"Wh...wha...what do y..y..you want," she stammered trying her best not to look down. His only response was a hickey on her neck and a massaging hand on her left dirty pillow. "Mmmm...," she tried holding back a moan but hell it felt so good.

He pulled away, much to her displeasure, and grabbed her chin. She felt her heart race as he tilted her head upward, meeting his gaze. "Take a wild guess," he growled before forcing his lips on hers.

"Mmmfffff..." she screamed in his mouth as she put her hands on his chest abs and pushed him off only to find herself about to meet with the tiled floor. With quick reflexes her hands managed to catch her falling body and restrict the floor from having contact with her face.

She gasped as she looked around the hot clouded room, only to find no trace of the stranger who pleased her body so. She wasn't fooled though, he was a master of hiding and at any moment he would jump out and finish what he had started, not to mention scowling her about pushing him away while he did it.

She turned the water off and stayed in her place to let the steam clear out. She looked on the ceiling, nothing. She looked outside in the locker room, nothing. On the locker room ceiling, nothing. Then it hit her, she was hallucinating.

* * *

Detective Sherman's pointed ears perked up and his pupils were almost swallowed by his chocolate irises, along with the left eye twitching. He took a good look at the almost fugly **(means extremely ugly XD)** cabin.

The log covered wall was brownish-black, decorated with green moss up climbing like ants. The roof was made of black shingles that were also covered in moss, as well as the dark wooden fence the surrounded the entire home.

_"Who the hell would live in a creepy and shitty place like this?"_ the detective thought as a mask of disgust was planted on his face. His fear was now covered by a blanket of disgust. Immidiatly the first question that popped in his head was asked out of his mouth, "Captain, why exactly are we at this dump?"

The captain turned to reveal a raised eyebrow and a joking smile, as if saying, 'Really?' "A friend of ours lives here," the captain answered not removing his current face, "he knows more about our little troublemaker then we do."

The detective raised an eyebrow, "What?" The captain let a chuckle escape and his teeth show while he looked at the ground, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Don't you think a boy should know a lot about his brother?" the captain asked meeting with the detective's now shocked gaze.

* * *

**Me: Okay next chapter Denny will come for sure!**

**Denny: Right...**

**Me: I SWEAR, IN FACT, MAY FLIQPY STRIKE ME DOWN NOW IF I DON'T MEAN IT!**

**Me and Denny: *look around***

**Denny: Okay last chance then**

**Me: *squeals***

**Denny belongs to the lovely Ms. Gunslingers-White-Rose**


	8. Ch7: Nasty Prank and Some Help

Me: HEY WAZZUP FANS! Okay, so yes I haven't been updating, but it's not just because of a new story, my journalism teacher is being a noob and giving me too much projects to do, so I won't be updating a lot because of tests and projects coming up (were nearing the end of the school year) but I'll try not to delay so much, so here it is...*in big and flashy letters w/spotlights* RETURN OF THE PSYCHO!  HA! AND THEY SAID THAT THIS WAS A WASTE OF MONEY!

Flaky ran out of the showers and nearly collapsed onto a nearby locker area bench. She felt the heat in her face, and a little in her womanhood. Why would her mind conjure up such a disturbing, yet hot, no no just disturbing, figment? "Maybe I'm just worried, yeah worried, worried that he might do something like that when he comes back!" she thought in her head, "Or maybe, you want him to come back...NO NO NO! He almost ruined your life, you don't want him back, you want the cops to catch him so badly!"

As she continued to argue in her head she felt goose bumps rise up on every molecule of skin, causing her to shiver. "Why am I freezing? It shouldn't be this cold considering I have my towel..." As she looked down a sharp gasp escaped her. She was naked! It hit her in the head hard as she remembered she left her towel in the showers.

Quickly, she made a break for it, even though if another female classmate or Ms. Renard walked in and acted like it was nothing considering the fact that they were both the same gender, she wasn't really secure about people seeing her in her birthday suit (yep I used it :D).

When she finally reached her towel, she quickly grabbed it then wrapped it around herself and let a sigh of relief escape. She put on her green flip flops and exited the shower room.

As she approached her locker she noticed a trail of snips of...clothing? She picked up a piece of familiar looking cloth and gasped yet again. It was white with blue strips that stretched across it, the same cloth her panties were made of!

As she slowly turned her head toward the locker areas her mouth and her eyes both widened broadly. All of her clothing, including undergarments, were snipped into pieces. Some of the pieces were glued to the lockers creating a message reading, 'Stupid Cunt' while the rest were scattered on the floor.

She was speech less, nothing could come out of her mouth. "Who would do such a..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a lightbulb that went off in her head and her look of surprise slowly turned into a look of viciousness, "FLUFFY!"

Slowly Flaky opened the locker room door the led to the field. She looked around and saw that the football team was practicing. "Shit," she thought, this will be harder then she expected.

She stepped out very cautiously it was a good thing she left her towel and flip flops in the shower room, otherwise she'd be in a worse situation. As she started to walk away she heard snickering from behind.

She was half relieved that it wasn't a football player and half angry that it was the bitch who pushed her into this mess. She turned and gave the iciest glare she could give. Fluffy and her posse were unmoved and their triumphant smirks stood in place.

"Trying to flash the football team Flaky?" Fluffy asked in her bratty and cocky voice, "I always knew you were the kind to secretly go from bed to bed but this, this is unexpected." A vicious and unexpected growl emitted from Flaky's throat, causing the girls to be shocked for a millisecond, but resume their original faces.

"Woah, sorry honey but we don't think of you like that," Pinky mockingly answered. "Heh, yeah what are you part animal?" Ice joined in. Fluffy and Pinky both raised a brow at Ice. "You idiot were all part animal," Fluffy informed her. Ice put on her signature expression of stupidity and at realization replied with a low "oh yeah."

However it wasn't Ice's comment that made Flaky suddenly giggle like a child watching a silly cartoon. Fluffy and co. darted their eyes in her direction. "What's so funny freak?" Fluffy asked. Flaky continued to giggle almost to the point of laughing out loud, but she remembered the football team not too far away from her. "What?" Fluffy asked irritably, stupid Ice, she and Pinky would be way better without her.

"A thought just occurred to me," Flaky responded with a huge smile on her face, "Ever since you guys came you've been harassing me, and for what? A crazy guy, who by the way was four or five years older then us, having a silly crush on me? Did it ever occur to you three that he might not come back? Even if he does do you think he'd suddenly be interested in any of you? Or how bout the main fact: I was more scared of him and wanted nothing to do with him, he only liked me probably because I was the only girl, not stupid or insane, that was nice to him! Is this what you guys will be doing, even after we graduate and never see each other again? Hm? Are you going to do this to other women who catch your crush's eye? Now, I knew this next thing I'm gonna say for a long time, but I was saving it for a special occasion like this one: You guys are nothing but pathetic, slutty, stupid, and fugly (used again! :D) low life dip shits who have absolutely no life what so ever!"

With her speech finished, Flaky left with a triumphant smile planted on her face, a sharp attitude-like turn, and leaving three whores looking like dead fish with their eyes bugging out and mouths dropping to the concrete.

"Watch it Lift!" Shifty yelled as his younger brother nearly lost grasp of a finely elaborated and elegant nightstand obtained from Russell's antique store (when you think about it, a pirate owning some valuable artifacts isn't that stupid!). Lifty grunted in reply as he set the fine piece of furniture down on the dusty and dirt sprinkled floor of their old and rusting van.

"Excuse me if I'm not as strong as that fake gary-stu of a super hero," Lifty muttered in his head. Why was it that he did all the dirty work while his brother just stood by? It was always him that had to distract Whistle (the crazy dog in the show) while Shifty snuck in the window of the house, or bad mouth the cops when Shifty needed a little more time to finish the job. He did all the shitty jobs, doesn't he deserve a break? "No because according to him he's the oldest and he calls the shots shit is always brought up!" Lifty angrily gritted his teeth.

"Lift, you idiot you forgot the crystal sculpture! Go back and get it probably worth more then a million!" Shifty angrily shouted at his brother. That's it! Just when Lifty opened his mouth he heard some victorious mumbling.

Curious he turned around, but regretted it a little (just a bit) after he saw the sight. It was Flaky, but not just Flaky, an almost naked, wet, glistening, and sexy Flaky! He quickly turned and plugged his nose just before the tinniest drop of blood could escape his nostrils.

"Lift, what the fuck? I told you to go back and...HOLY SHIT!" Shifty yelled as he lost his balance and fell on the asphalt road. Flaky turned to the commotion's origin and looking surprised at first, but then gave a teasing face consisting of a lift of a brow and a sly smile.

"What's wrong boys? Never seen a teenage girl barely naked?" Flaky shouted with cockiness. Lifty's mouth dropped, "Holy shit! Not only did her looks change, but her personality! I mean, she's giving me that'Want some? Then come and get it' look the Penthouse girls use!" Lifty started to smile widely unknowingly to his conscious. This made Flaky's confidence flush down to her stomach.

"Shit! What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be giving guys seductive-like looks while I'm barely dressed! Stupid pride, now I might be in deeper shit!" Flaky yelled in her head.

Shifty noticed how uncomfortable she was now then he looked at his about to drool brother. "Pft, your never gonna get any girls if you continue to act like every one of thems a Playboy bunny Lift." Shifty thought as he rolled his eyes.

Lifty was snapped out of his perverted thoughts by a smack on the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that..." Lifty was interrupted when a plain yellow sundress (originally planned to be sold by some bimbo) was shoved into his arms. "What's this for?" he asked. Shifty pointed to a running Flaky then replied, "Give it to her, she might not think your a total creep if you offer her something she really needs."

Lifty looked back at his brother, then the dress, then his brother again. "Oh for God's sake will you just help her! You can repay me later!" Shifty shouted annoyed at his brother's cluelessness. Lifty nodded stupidly and then chased after her. Shifty looked at the ground and shook his head, "I worry about you sometimes."

Lifty was eventually behind her and then caught her with one arm. Flaky struggled, "STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, I MEAN, I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!" She kept on trying to loosen his grasp, "LISTEN, YOU CAN TAKE MY SANDALS AND SELL THEM, KAY? THEY'RE NOT THAT OLD AND THEY...eh?" Flaky was cut off when a yellow sundress was being held out in front of her.

"Tell you what, you slip this on in those bushes while I keep guard," Lifty said. Flaky was puzzled. Was Lifty...helping her? This doesn't make sense. Lifty started to get impatient, "C'mon, I don't want people to think I rape now!" he shouted. Flaky jumped took the dress and make a run for the bushes.

Lifty turned in the opposite direction, his face was again burning. He looked to the ground and tried to erase all thoughts of jumping her right now, most of them managed to slip out of his brain. His raccoon ears perked up when he heard the bushes rustle.

"All set?" he asked turning toward her. She nodded. "Kay see ya..." "Wait!" he turned with a look of confusion on his face. She walked toward him slowly, but stopped a couple feet away from him.

"Why'd you give me this?" she asked. His eyes widened a bit and he turned away, "Coz ew doe deverve..." "What?" "Cause you don't deserve to be humiliated!" he answered a little louder.

"But, why do you care?" she asked, "I mean, you and your brother aren't usually nice..." "BECAUSE I JUST DIDN'T THINK YOU'D WANTED TO BE EMBARRASSED, OKAY?" he shouted, "Plus, I don't want you thinking of me as a thief of valuables and virginity!" She smiled a little and replied with an almost quiet 'Thank you,' then walked off.

Lifty watched her leave for a bit, then headed over back to his van with a little smile stuck on his face.

Knock, knock, knock, the captain's knuckles made as they tapped on the black wooden door. Sherman looked around nervously. A brother, this lunatic had a brother! Who knows, he could be as bad, or even worse then the escaped maniac himself!

Sherman swallowed a big glob of saliva, creating a huge gulp noise then spoke, "S...so um...this Denny...is he at all...oh I don't know...dangerous?" The captain glanced at the timid dog-man (he's part dog don't forget!) then looked back at the door with a small grin.

"How old are you Sherman?" the captain asked. Sherman started to shake violently and answered, "2...2...24! Why are you asking that?" The captain let out a chuckle, "Just to see if you needed this advice, which you do: Watch your back, literally." Sherman was about to ask more questions but then the door opened.

A young man who looked in his early twenties was holding the door open. His features consisted of maroon colored hair with lighter shades of red that streaked through, maroon fox features, and emerald colored eyes. (I'M SORRY IF THAT'S NOT THE COLOR OF HIS EYES GUNSLINGERS-WHITE-ROSE! D:) His clothing only consisted of dark forest green camo pants and black combat boots.

He leaned up against the frame and then raised an eyebrow and a corner of his lips, creating a teasing kind of look. "Captain, long time no see," he jokingly said. "Denny, still can't believe your living out here, city life isn't your thing?" the captain responded.

Denny shrugged, "I sort of prefer the quiet wilderness, plus when I fuck someone, I don't get any complaints from neighbors." Denny glanced toward the direction of Sherman, and immediately his face lit up to curiosity. "Hello, who's this?" he asked with a wad of interest in his voice.

Sherman didn't like the attention he was getting from this guy, number one he was half naked and two he was giving him a seducing-like look. The captain slapped Sherman on the back, "This is our little rookie! Right now he's working on his first case with us!"

Sherman looked at the captain then back at Denny with a nervous 'heh' and smile.

Me: GOD! FINISHED! TOOK ME FOREVER!

Sherman: Your not gonna make me gay are you?

Me: hmmmmmm...MAYBE!

Sherman: Please don't tell me it's because of Denny...

Me: You are a great guesser!

Sherman: *whimpers*

Denny belongs to Gunslingers-White-Rose

Fluffy belongs to Stitchlover96

Pinky I think belongs to Flippy-4-ever

Ice belong to super-flippyfan4

And my virginity belongs to Denny...WAIT, WHO THE FUCK WROTE THESE CUE CARDS?


	9. Ch8 Surprise visit and Storytime!

Me: YEAH! *does pelvic thrust* got another chapter done! ...Well that's all I have to say...eh...there are 118 ridges on a dime...I don't like mushrooms because I hate fungus...silverfish, centipedes and millipedes scare the shit out of me...pie is good?

Flaky's mind kept coming to a dead end. "Why? I mean why would he help me, he doesn't like me, does he? Maybe he hit his head on something. Or he could be doing it as a dare. Or maybe..." a silent gasp escaped her lips, "he wants me to pay him back! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! He's probably going to harass me tomorrow, ugh why can't he and his brother do something kind without any fund!"

"Flaky!" a voice called from behind. She turned and found Petunia who was carrying her schoolbag, Giggles carrying her dried uniform, and Frankie with arms spread open, racing towards her. Frankie won pummeling her onto the soft grass and trapping her in yet another bear hug. "Oh-my-God, Flaky-where-were-you-we-got-confused-when-we-couldn't-find-you-in-the-locker-room-and-you-left-your-stuff-in-the-gym-and...are you not wearing a bra?"

Flaky turned the color of her hair upon Frankie's remark. "Okay Frankie thanks for coming with us, as you can see there's nothing wrong with Flaky, you can go home now," Petunia announced to the puzzled girl. Frankie got off and helped the bashful girl up, pulling her into a short hug before running off shouting a quick 'Kay-bye!'

Petunia raised a brow while Giggles shook her head in the direction the hyper alien took off. "Poor girl, she was probably dropped on her head when she was younger," Giggles said taking pity on the unfortunate being. Petunia only huffed at Giggles' comment and handed Flaky's schoolbag to her.

"Crazy does have a point though, where did you go after your shower and why?" Petunia asked turning Giggles' attention toward her dress, "And where did you get that dress?" Flaky took a huge breath then told her story at almost light speed, "First-Fluffy-and-the-Flippettes-cut-up-all-my-underwear-and-glued-some-of-the-pieces-onto-a-nearby-locker-area-and-made-a-message-that-read-'Stupid-Cunt'. Then...(she's only pausing on words where when the periods arrive after) I-found-them-and-told-them-off-and-oh-my-God-you-guys-should've-seen-me,-I-mean-I-left-them-looking-like-bimbos! Anywho, I-walked-home-in-my-towel-and-Lifty-and-Shifty-were-staring-at-me-so-for-an-unknown-reason-I-started-kinda-flirting-with-them-and-then-Lifty-gave-me-this-dress-and-I-don't-know-why-so-I-was-thinking-about-it-and-well-you-guys-know-the-rest..."

The two friends fell silent, only understanding half of what their fast-talking friend said, but none of the less getting the picture. "So...this was all because the Flipettes shredded your clothes..." Petunia questioned. Flaky was about to add the illusion she experienced earlier and the terrible news, but kept her mouth shut. It was starting to become bad enough that her friends were starting to think she was starting to loose her mind, why add becoming horny and in danger to their diagnosis. So instead she nodded.

"Welllllll..." Giggles started, "Since your having a bad day the best thing to probably do is go home and rest. First thing tomorrow mourning you'll have a talk with Ms. Mishaka and try to finally settle this endless war between the four of you." Flaky smiled at Giggles' positive thinking and nodded in agreement. "Okay then, it's settled, here's your uniform and we'll see you tomorrow. C'mon Petunia, let's go!" Giggles rushed off while Petunia stayed. "Next time, try to seek us out, I mean I know you don't like showing off your body, but it seriously helps out. " With that said Petunia rushed off toward Giggles' direction.

Flaky watched as her two friends rushed off,"They seemed to be in a hurry, well I wasn't up to their company anyway." Flaky shrugged and started running home while glancing at the setting sun. "Better get home before it gets dark! My day seemed bad enough as it was."

"Awww...I remember this day, Shaky won her a stuff giraffe and she couldn't stop carrying it for weeks." Standing by at least five feet and wearing a light blue blouse, khaki pants and brown sandal platforms, a woman with semi-frizzy red hair that went only a centimeter below her shoulders stared at a picture of a 6-year-old Flaky, wearing a long green T-shirt and faded maroon shorts, holding a big stuff giraffe and smiling widely.

The unnamed female smiled at the picture. "Oh Shakes, if only you could've stayed to seen her grow up more." The sound of a key turning in the lock snapped the woman out of her thoughts, causing her to place the picture back on the mantle and rushed to the foyer.

"C'mon, c'mon open up," Flaky quietly commanded the stubborn lock. Finally winning the battle, Flaky pushed opened the door and stepped inside her warm home. Sighing, she threw her keys on the nearby table. "That lock still hasn't been fixed yet?" Flaky stopped short and turned to the source of the voice a tad wide-eyed.

"Mother," she said in what was probably her lowest voice. The woman didn't move from her place and her smile turned sympathetic. "Aren't you going to greet me like any daughter would greet her own mother?" she asked.

"I...is this rea...lly nessecary?" A scarlet colored Sherman questioned figeting in his seat, otherwise known as Denny's lap. "Well, in order to tell a perfect story one must sit in the teller's lap, while the others sit on the floor with their legs crossed," a happily and slightly horny Denny replied.

Sherman gave the Captain a pleading look, but the old man only replied with a shrug. "Can we get started with the story, daddy?" the Captain sarcastically asked ignoring Sherman's jump from the rubbing session Denny started to give him.

Me:  OHHHHHH LOOKS LIKE DENNY AND SHERMAN ARE GETTING AQUAINTED BOW CHICKA WOW WOW, CHICKA WOW WOW! ;3

Sherman: *whimpers*

Me: oh yeah btw...CLIFF HANGER :D (i always wanted to do that)

Denny belongs to Gunslingers-White-Rose

some of the HTF's last names belong to puppycat23

Frankie belongs to meh!


End file.
